memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Idun Asmund
For the mirror universe counterpart, see Gerda Idun Asmund. }} Starfleet Captain Idun Asmund and her twin sister, Gerda, were the only two survivors of a Klingon attack on the Federation colony of Alpha Zion in the early 24th century. The Asmund children were only five at the time of the colony's destruction. Several days after the attack, the children were found by a Klingon warrior named Warrohk, who adopted and raised the children as his own. At first Idun and Gerda were frightened of Warrohk, but soon came to embrace the Klingon way of life. Starfleet After the death of their adoptive father, Idun and Gerda returned to the Federation and attended Starfleet Academy on Earth. They graduated with honors, with Idun showing promise as a helm officer. By 2333, Idun and Gerda were assigned together on the . The sisters, who still considered themselves Klingons at heart, hoped that the assignment would bring them adventure and glory. Idun served on the Stargazer under Captain Jean-Luc Picard until the ship was lost after the Battle of Maxia Zeta in 2355. (Star Trek: Stargazer, |The Buried Age}}) In 2346, Morgen, the hereditary ruler of the planet Daa'V, joined the Stargazer crew. Morgen was a Daa'Vit, a species that shared a mutual enmity with the Klingon Empire. Idun was able to suppress her Klingon nature, and work with Morgen, but her sister was not. Around 2350, Gerda unsuccessfully attempted to murder Morgen, claiming Klingon bloodright, and was tried and found guilty of attempted murder. Idun's sister served her sentence, but was killed shortly thereafter in an accident aboard a freighter she was serving on. ( }}) In 2361, Idun was assigned as first officer on the under Captain Mansfield. Idun immediately proved her worth to Captain Mansfield, who considered her to be a fine officer. ( }}) Reunion In 2367, Idun received an invitation from Morgen to attend his coronation as king of Daa'V. Given her sister's past with Morgen, she briefly considered not attending. On the journey to Daa'v onboard the , attempts were made on the lives of Morgen and Captain Gilaad Ben Zoma. Evidence was planted implicating Idun, and she was confined. Idun appealed to the Klingon nature of Enterprise chief of security, Lieutenant Worf, and convinced him to investigate further. It was eventually discovered that the attacks were perpetrated by the Stargazer's former chief medical officer, Dr. Carter Greyhorse. Greyhorse had been having a secret relationship with Gerda for several years before her attack on Morgen. Greyhorse never recovered from Gerda's death, and sought revenge on those that he felt were responsible for her disgrace and death. Idun was cleared of all charges. ( }}) Captain Asmund Idun was slow to move up through the ranks because of the incident with her sister, Starfleet fearing that Idun might share some of her twin's tendencies. Despite that, Idun was eventually promoted to captain, and given her own command early in the year 2379. ( ) Appendices Connections Background In , Idun was played by Schae Harrison, with her dialogue recorded by a different unnamed voice actress. The character was seen but was not named, but author Christopher L. Bennett used the episode scene she appeared in as part of and assigned that position (the helm) and her dialogue to Asmund, creating a link between the two characters. There wasn't any explanation as to why she wore a blue sciences division uniform as a helmsman, but there is the possibility of a dual specialty. category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (24th century) category:starfleet captains category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet commanders category:starfleet first officers category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:starfleet sciences personnel category:uSS Stargazer personnel category:uSS Charleston personnel category:humans (24th century)